


Evanstan Crossover Curtis/Jack 第九章

by Zhuobuer



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhuobuer/pseuds/Zhuobuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第九章。<br/>没po在AO3的都在lofter上~<br/>这里是放肉的</p>
<p>全文已完结撒花：全文link请到--->http://www.lofter.com/blog/buxiaoxinchiduole</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evanstan Crossover Curtis/Jack 第九章

第九章 牢房

 

初冬的时候，老国王Silas的葬礼在城外天主墓地举行。  
举国悲痛，城里的一切都换成了黑白色。

大家都不敢相信，被刺杀的老国王身体本已经慢慢好转。可是突然有一天，他就进了急救室，国王去世的噩耗通过直播新闻传遍了全国上下。  
流言纷纷，有人说老国王是身体不好抗不过去了。有人说老国王又一次被刺杀了。还有人把矛头指向了新国王身上，Jack Benjamin。

新国王Jack，是老国王的儿子。他还是国家的英雄。在几个月前的反抗军起义时，他英勇挺身救下了老国王，并且抓住了反抗军领袖Curtis，将其打入大牢。  
他的行为得到了人民的尊敬与支持。  
只要老国王一退位，Jack继承王位是毫无疑问的事情。  
此时老国王死去，Jack Benjamin从未与王冠如此之近。

Jack没有浪费时间在哀悼老国王身上。他对全国人民说，父亲的死亡是为了全国人民的生存繁荣，他与上帝同在，他会看着我们，保护着我们。而我会追随着父亲，继续他未完成的任务，带领你们，让这个国家走向从未到达的新纪元。

他继承了Silas傲人的演讲能力，表演形象生动，让人不禁潸然泪下。

Jack登基的那天，全国撤下黑白色，举国欢庆，热闹非凡。  
罪犯都被减刑，那些不能减刑的罪犯也得到了顿饱饭。

Curtis被关在最深处的大牢，那是关押重犯的地方，只有一个铁窗，能看到外面阴暗萧瑟的天空。  
他能感受到天气越来越冷。  
冬天已经到了。

今天有人送来了一顿无比美味的食物，有鸡腿还有蔬菜。Curtis不禁怀疑是Jack下令提前了他的死刑，所以今天有顿饱饭。  
他没有吃，警卫来收盘子的时候踹了踹他说，不要这么浪费，今天是新国王的登基，我们应该一同欢庆，即使是你这个国家叛徒。

新国王登基。  
Curtis不用问也猜到是谁。

所以这就是Jack想要的。他自始至终的目的。  
回到皇宫，抢回王位。  
从第一次Curtis将他带回那个草屋，他就已经计划好一切。  
Gilliam说得对，他永远都不会懂Jack。

Curtis已经遭受到了如此之多的背叛，他甚至无法感觉到愤怒。

牢房远处传来规律缓慢的脚步声，它在渐渐靠近。  
脚步声在他的牢房门前停了下来，沉重的铁门被打开。

是Jack，穿着黑底红丝的正装，一如第一次见到他那样。神情淡然，依旧是那么高傲。  
几个月前他们风餐露宿却难舍难逢好像一对真正的爱人。而现在他们一个是国王，一个是叛国囚犯。  
命运弄人。

Jack站在牢房门口，看着Curtis，正跪在牢房中央，双手被铁链拴住。  
他动了动嘴角，似笑非笑，走进来。

Jack：看来他们没有给你很好的待遇。这几个月过得如何，Curtis。  
Curtis：我很惊讶你还会过来，Jack。  
Jack：为什么不，我很想念你。  
Curtis：Jack，我会杀了你的。如果你再靠近一步，再多说一句话。  
Jack的脸让Curtis怒火高涨。那张脸，他每天都在想，他想要让Jack白皙的脖颈染上鲜血。他根本无法平静地对待Jack。  
在Jack那样背叛他之后，不，他无法做到。

他更为焦躁愤怒的是，他居然还爱着Jack。他不懂，为什么他还想念Jack，为什么他仍然想要亲吻Jack的嘴唇。

他真是太懦弱，太失败。

 

Jack停下了他的脚步，站在离他一米远处。他观望着Curtis，眼里的情绪变幻莫测。

我必须得那么做，Curtis。Jack最终还是靠近Curtis，在他面前蹲下。他手轻抚上Curtis肮脏满是胡须的脸。  
几个月的关禁把他变得可怕地肮脏与恶劣。  
Jack：你知道。为了保护你。我是王子，如果父亲死去，我便是国王。而我现在登基成了国王，他们没有谁能动的了你。  
Curtis：你还能把你自己的野心说的与我相关，Jack，我宁愿死在那里，跟我的军队一起战死。那都好过现在这样面对你，Jack，你让我恶心。

Jack皱起眉。他每次做出这种表情，总是有种被欺负了的委屈感。让Curtis觉得全世界都是错的，对不起他。  
不过这只是他的表象，他只剩下这种表皮了。  
他无法骗到你，Curtis。

Curtis将眼神转向那仍然大敞的钢铁牢门，他低哑说，Jack，你现在来是想干什么。  
Jack抓住Curtis的脸将他转过来，他的眼睛追随着Curtis，直直望进他的内心。  
我说过，我不会走。Curtis。  
Jack的呼吸靠近，他放下身段几乎是乞求般地贴着Curtis肮脏的胡须，Curtis可以闻到他身上属于皇室贵族那金光城隍里才有的香味，跟他鲜明对比。他们本来就不是一个世界的人。  
Jack：我很想念你，Curtis。每天都在想。

Jack的态度软弱，他总是知道Curtis想要什么，想听什么。一下就攻破了Curtis的怒火。Curtis宁愿Jack对他高傲冷漠，骂他不知好歹救了他也不知感谢。  
他知道Curtis吃软不吃硬，如同请求一般的低语，这样一切仿佛都错在了Curtis身上一样。  
Curtis不禁开始恨自己。如果从一开始他能拒绝Jack那就好了。  
他想要制造一些刺骨的疼痛让他清醒，把他的注意力从Jack该死的嘴唇上移开。

我们不是说过，你要陪我呆在这里，在皇宫里。难道你反悔了？  
Jack的嘴唇缓慢摩擦过Curtis，那很柔软，Curtis艰难地闭上眼睛。他从来不信上帝，但是他现在请求上帝让他下地狱，地狱也好过这里。  
Jack：原谅我，Curtis？

Curtis胸膛急促地起伏，他几乎是带着狂怒的焦躁。  
你为什么要过来，Jack，离我远点。  
他狠狠拉车着手腕上的铁链，愤怒地对Jack咆哮。铁链挤压出一道道血痕，疼痛给了他一丝清明。

不，Jack说，我知道你的怒火，但是你要原谅我。

Jack压制住他的肩，另一只手直直伸向Curtis的胯间。他带有技术地揉捏，几下后那里硬起来，顶起一个帐篷。

Jack：说你想念我。拜托，Curtis。  
Curtis剧烈地呼吸，他咬牙，说不，操你，Jack。  
Jack：好，Curtis。

Jack亲吻Curtis，他的嘴很脏还带着血渍，不过Jack不在意，他缓慢的伸出舌头舔舐Curtis的牙齿，然后撬开它们，找到Curtis的舌头。  
Jack低叹。  
他想念Curtis的触碰，想念他温暖火热的身体。

Jack：你知道我每天都想着你，想念我们在帐篷里做的事情，使劲操我，我把你的背都抓流血了。

Curtis主动咬上Jack的嘴唇时，Jack微笑，然后更加用力地回应。  
他喜欢这个。他们属于彼此。

愤怒的性爱只不过更添调味。

Jack：你要我把手铐解下来吗。  
Jack喘息，他早就在亲吻Curtis时硬了。这几个月他都没有找过其他人，只想着Curtis，这对他以前来说真是天方夜谭。  
Curtis沉默点头，手铐解下来后，他猛地扯过Jack，将Jack压制在冰冷的水泥地上。

Curtis：牢房里就只有硬水泥了，让你受苦了，国王。  
Curtis话语间带着零星的怒火和讽刺。  
Jack挑眉，并不在意，说，更糟糕的环境我们都做过，这可比那个小树林好多了。

小树林。  
是的，他们有一次忍不住直接在小树林里做起来。  
那里到处都是尖锐的树枝藤蔓，还有昆虫。  
Jack被Curtis压在树干上，做完后背上净是被划出的血痕。为了报复Curtis，Jack把他压在满是枝条的土地上乘骑式又来了一回。直到两人背上的上的伤几乎相等才满意而归。

 

警卫已经被Jack指使走开，地牢异常的安静，整层似乎只剩下了他们两人，大敞开的铁门里面传来粗重的喘息声。  
Jack昂贵毫无皱褶的制服被Curtis没有耐心地扯下，一两颗扣子崩到远处发出噼啪噼啪的声音。  
Curtis没有给Jack动作的机会，一口咬上Jack干净的脖颈。力道之重，下一秒已经出了血痕。  
Jack嘶声叫出来，他拍打Curtis的头颅，说痛，你这个混蛋。

Curtis不知道对Jack是怒气多一些还是欲火多一些，他舔舐Jack那片带着牙印已经开始流血的皮肤，说，痛么，很好。

他将Jack的双手禁锢在他头的上方，嘴唇往下工作。Jack胸前的乳头已经挺立起来，乞求人蹂躏一般，随着Jack起伏的呼吸阵阵颤抖。  
Curtis咬上其中一颗，牙齿用力地撕咬，Jack吃痛地叫起来，却没有推开他。  
他喜欢疼痛，他喜欢Curtis的愤怒。  
Curtis感觉到了。他更用力地对付Jack一边的乳头，直到其中一颗的颜色显得不正常地深红，被折磨地要滴出血来。

Curtis：你喜欢这样，Jack。  
Curtis喘息，挺硬的下身跟Jack的胯下相碰在一起，Jack仰起头，发出一声愉悦的低喘。Curtis捏住Jack的脸，直直望着Jack。  
他不应该这个时候跟Jack做这个，不应该沉沦在Jack制造的欲海里。  
但是他无法这样放下。

他背叛了你，Curtis。  
你爱他。  
赶快离开他，你这个懦夫。

脑海里的声音不停地对他吵闹，快要将他逼疯。  
Curtis掐着Jack脸的手越来越用力，几乎想要把骨骼捏变形般，在上面留下了印子。  
Jack被痛地眼睛发红，他张嘴喘息，直勾勾地望着Curtis，灵敏的舌尖舔弄过鲜红的嘴唇。

如同一条毒蛇。

Curtis放开Jack的脸，那上面已经有了手印。  
他仓促地伸向Jack的西装裤，粗鲁地解开皮带还有裤链，拉下他的内裤，Jack挺直的阴茎已经开始吐出前液，无助地翘向Curtis的方向。  
Curtis：你想要我操你吗。  
Jack点头，看着Curtis脱下他的囚服，里面的阴茎迫不及待地跳出，他对着它咬唇。  
Jack：嗨，好久不见。Curtis，拜托，快点来。  
Jack邀请般地张开腿，他解开的制服摊在地上，一丝不苟的头发早就被弄乱，Jack那样躺在地牢里，有一种无比堕落地美。

Curtis沉默不语，他伸出带着泥巴肮脏的手伸向Jack的嘴唇。  
Curtis：舔它。  
Jack犹豫了一下，Curtis没有等待，直接将两根手指戳进Jack的口中，在里面粗暴地搅动，直到溢出的口水包裹住了他的手指。  
Jack皱着眉，最终还是把舌头围绕上Curtis的手指，他舔舐着，眼神直勾勾地盯着Curtis。  
像是勾引又像是挑衅。  
Curtis任凭自己的怒火窜烧，他抽出手指，大力地抬起Jack的一只腿。他找到Jack的后穴，滑腻的手指直截了当地探了进去。  
Jack张大嘴，如同脱水的鱼，他挺直了腰板，死死拽住Curtis的头发。  
Curtis被拽地痛了，也没有停下动作，他更加凶狠地加重动作，最终两根手指完全没入Jack的后穴。  
他脏兮兮的手连接上Jack苍白细腻的臀部，好像这样能玷污他。Jack跟Curtis成为同一个世界。

他将第三根毫无润滑干涩的手指加入Jack的后穴。  
开拓进行得很艰难，不过后穴已经带了些口水的润滑，还不至于完全前进不了。  
Jack开始疼得后退，他拍打着Curtis的头。  
Curtis觉着他再拍下去自己便会得脑震荡。  
Curtis：住手。  
Jack：痛。  
Curtis：你不是喜欢吗。  
Curtis想要说出辱骂Jack的话，但是他说不出口。

他无法对Jack恶言相向。  
你这个懦夫。Curtis。

 

Jack之前挺硬的分身已经因为疼痛软下来。  
Curtis想要对那视而不见，但最终他还是把手指全部抽了出来。

Jack仍然在喘息，他似乎从疼痛中缓过神来，眼珠转向Curtis。  
Jack：怎么不继续？  
Curtis露出讽刺的表情，他对自己的恼怒胜过一切。  
为什么他什么都要迁就Jack？就连现在也是。

Curtis：你这样，我操不下去。  
Jack看向Curtis仍然挺硬的分身，挑嘴说，你的阴茎可不是这么想的。  
Curtis用手撸动了两下自己直立的分身，然后将它指向Jack说，过来吸它。  
Jack显得有些不乐意，Curtis怎么说也被关了几个月。他不想用嘴去舔一个几个月没洗过的地方。  
他缓慢起身，靠近Curtis的胯下。  
那里还带着腥臊味。  
不知为何，那味道带给了Jack一种兴奋的感觉。  
他张开嘴，包裹住肥厚的龟头。Curtis的阴茎因为突如而来的触感跳动了一下，他低声粗喘，伸手按住Jack的头。  
那感觉好极了，如同被天鹅绒包裹住，温热紧致，Curtis按着Jack的头不许他后退，Jack的舌头没有后路地缠绕住Curtis的柱身。  
他努力地吞咽，渐渐将Curtis的阴茎吞到了深喉处。

Curtis低吼，开始顶弄Jack，他一直将阴茎插送到最深处，Jack忍不住起了干呕。他不让Jack的头后退，粗喘着，他又用力抽插了几下，拽着Jack的头发将他抽离。

Jack眼角泛泪，嘴唇被蹂躏地异常红润，他仍然张嘴，咳嗽着。  
Jack：这就要射了？  
Jack恢复声音过后立刻嘲讽起来。

他狠狠盯着Jack，伸手将他翻转过来，背对Curtis。  
他的手又一次插入Jack微带润滑的后穴，Jack嘶哑出声，他捣鼓了两下，不耐地抽出。  
滑腻且怒张的阴茎对准了Jack的后穴。  
Jack似乎感觉到了那异常热度的靠近，难得地有些退缩，他撅着屁股往前爬了两下，立刻被Curtis固定住。

Curtis：你在害怕吗，国王。  
Jack笑起来，夹杂着惊喘，他说，我说过我从来不会怕你，Curtis Everett。  
Curtis：那很好。  
Curtis的声音如同拉满弦的弓，无比紧绷。  
阴茎的头部直直挤进了Jack的后穴，Curtis似乎也没有费心用技术，只是蛮力地继续插入。  
Jack叫起来，他的背弯成了一个碗的形状，无比美丽。  
Curtis死死抓牢Jack两边的胯骨，重到留下手印。他想要在Jack身上每个地方留下印记。他想要看到那些印记永远留在Jack身上。  
只可惜它们过几天就会消失。

 

Curtis的阴茎继续不留情地挤入，它已经没入了大半，Jack呼吸起伏巨大，承受着Curtis带给他的疼痛。即使这样，他却还是能令人惊奇地时不时发出让人心痒难耐的呻吟声。  
Jack：继续，来啊。  
Curtis使劲耸动臀部，身下的阴茎部分一口气全部进入Jack。他完全静止下来，享受着Jack体内火热紧致的包裹感。  
那感觉如此美妙。  
Jack带给他的感觉总是如此美妙。如同仙境，让人堕落沉沦。他大口喘气，忍不住伸出手掌拍打Jack的臀部。  
牢房中回响起清晰的啪啪啪声。  
Jack低声呜咽，他不可置信地转过头，第一次耳朵微红起来。  
Jack：你在干什么？  
Curtis：看起来像在干什么。你太高贵了，无法接受这个吗，国王。  
Curtis又扇起一巴掌，一声清脆的啪的声音响起。Curtis根本没有保留力气，Jack吃痛地叫起来，他的后穴随即收缩。  
Curtis被挤压地不禁低吼起来，他被Jack紧致的后穴挤得几乎马上就要射出来了。

Jack：Curtis。  
Jack低声吟叫，迎来又一声清脆的巴掌。他忍不住痛哼一声，随即自顾自笑起来。  
Curtis开始在他体内抽动起来，缓慢地，Jack几乎能感受到那炽热粗大的形状，Curtis在他背后呼吸粗重，Jack不禁为此更加兴奋，他动起自己的身体配合Curtis的频率。

Jack：你喜欢这个，打人的屁股，是不是Curtis，你这个变态，啊——  
Jack又接受了一次扇打，他的屁股火热，Curtis紧绷的声音从身后传来。  
Curtis：以前你被人打过屁股吗，国王。  
Jack摇头，更加用力地向后迎上Curtis的冲撞。  
他放大自己的呻吟声，说，我以前可是个王子，怎么有人敢打我的屁股。你可是第一个，Curtis，你是第一个。  
Curtis：你喜欢吗。  
哦，Curtis，Jack一边喘息一边说道，你对我干什么我都喜欢。

Curtis扬起手，这一下打得无比之重。Jack惊叫起来。  
不，他不想要听这个。Jack的花言巧语，它们总是像蜜糖，让Curtis心软，让他的头脑除了想Jack什么都干不了。

Jack：这让你觉得能压制我，能掌控我是不是。啊，恩，是的，再来。我能感觉到你的兴奋，是的，我是你的，你可以随便对我做什么。恩，重一点，快，Curtis，加快操我。

Curtis加快了速度，Jack的话不停地窜进他脑海，控制着他。  
Curtis：你闭嘴。

Jack带着喘气笑了一下说，为什么。  
他舔唇，整个身体被操地一下下向前移动，然后又被Curtis抓回。他转过头盯着Curtis，寒冷的地牢也无法压熄Curtis火热亢奋在出汗的身体。  
Jack：我是你的，Curtis。这个国家最高贵的人，这个国家的国王是你的。

Curtis紧紧抓住Jack的臀部，那两团紧致的肉已经被打地鲜红，他开始失去频率地撞击。他就快到了。

Jack呻吟，Curtis不止一下撞击到了他体内的那一点，他手伸向自己溜出前液的分身，刚动了一下，就被Curtis粗暴地打开。

Curtis：你只能这样被我操，操着高潮。  
Jack喘息，笑起来。  
Jack：好。我都听你的。我一切都听从你的，Curtis。

Curtis低吼，他大力地撞击进Jack，仿佛想要将睾丸都一并撞进去。Jack的膝盖在水泥地上无法支撑那力道，被撞得向前拖移，肉和水泥摩擦留下一片血痕。  
Jack完全没有感觉到膝盖的疼痛，Curtis的撞击几乎让他头脑空白，他就要到了。  
Jack：再重点，啊，太棒了，我要到了，Curtis，Curtis，啊，Curtis。  
Jack不停呻吟着Curtis的名字，像是咒语。他最后承受了Curtis粗暴的几下冲击，无法发出声音地张大嘴，高潮冲刷过他全身，他止不住地收缩后穴，Curtis闷哼，牙齿狠狠咬上Jack一边的臀瓣，最终也全数射进了Jack体内。

他们倆那样静止了很久，直到Curtis从Jack体内退出，那些精液没有了阻挡，无法抑制地顺着Jack大腿流下。

Curtis将Jack翻转过来，那双与水泥过渡摩擦的膝盖已经满是鲜血。Jack仍然在恢复体力，微阖着眼看着Curtia勾了勾嘴角。他把Jack抱住，沉默地梳弄Jack的头发。  
宁静，是他们现在能拥有最宝贵的东西。  
Curtis仔细看着Jack，从眉毛到眼睛，睫毛，鼻子还有嘴唇。  
他爱上的是一条满嘴谎言的毒蛇。

Jack：你看够了吗。  
Jack似乎恢复力气了，很享受Curtis对他的抚摸。  
不够也必须得够了。

Curtis：我给你穿好衣服。  
他给Jack套好裤子，沉默地为他系好衣服和外套。然后给自己穿好衣服。  
Jack又恢复成了那高傲万人之上的国王。  
Jack对他笑，轻抚Curtis的胡须。

Jack：跟我回皇宫好吗。  
他抓住Jack的手，半晌，说。  
Curtis：你背叛了我，Jack。  
Jack：我没有，你为什么还在说这个。  
Curtis：你杀了Gilliam。  
Jack闭上了嘴，脸上的笑容刹那间烟消云散。沉默在他们之间蔓延。  
Jack：为什么。  
Curtis：几个月的时间，够我想明白很多事情，Jack。  
Jack：他利用你。  
Curtis摇头，这些都不重要了。

他无法下手杀Jack。  
Curtis：你得让我走，Jack。  
Jack冷冷地盯着他，他伸手拽住Curtis的衣衫。  
Jack：不，你要呆在这里。陪我。  
Curtis：不要逼我杀你，Jack。  
Jack：你不敢。你下不了手，Curtis Everett。  
Curtis：我可以试。

Curtis手使劲打上Jack的双膝，那里剧痛，Jack几乎无法伸直腿。  
Curtis站起身来，Jack只能看着他站起来，他充满愤怒，还有焦急。  
他感觉到Curtis要离开他。

Jack：你这个懦夫，你要逃跑吗。

Curtis拿走Jack口袋中的牢房钥匙卡，他头也不回地走了。

 

————————TBC——————————


End file.
